Halves of a Whole
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: Lovino saw himself in the mirror and understood, hating himself for it. While Romano saw through the mirror and tried to make things a little better. Chap4: My lips are sealed.
1. South Italy, Lovino and Romano

**Halves of a Whole: South Italy**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia or song.

**Summary: **Lovino saw himself in the mirror and understood, hating himself for it. While Romano saw through the mirror and tried to make things a little better.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Romano was younger, he was a quiet child. Many found this difficult to believe due to his hot headedness and constant cursing, but Romano, when younger, did not speak very often in Antonio's house. During the first years of his life with the Spaniard, he was barely paid attention to seeing as his more kind and lovable younger brother was more interesting than himself. He tried protected his younger brother from any treats he thought the elder male would commit against his fratello, but the idiot never thought badly of anyone and consequently was adored for it.

He wasn't like that.

He couldn't understand the thought process of his brother and didn't want to deal with his boss so he talked more with the servitude and other individuals that lived near the premises. It was like having a double life. He was kinder to the people he didn't know, to humans because he knew that he would never be able to trust other nations, at least the relationships he had with humans would not lead to a war or to a drop in economy. He didn't like them, any of them.

It bothered him to be angry all the time but it truly annoyed him to have to deal with their whims and attitudes, his volatile attitude was due to his inability to do so. He frankly believed that if he didn't care as much as he did about the many things they seemingly did with the sole purpose of annoying him, then he would be much like the Asian nations personality-wise.

He was known as Romano only by those humans whom he met far away from Spain or his brother's influence, away the other nations. He was known as a calm person, much like the sea they told him, smiling softly with an air of mystery, his female friends said. They all agreed he was a pleasant fellow who, despite getting touchy when topics entered an area he didn't want to talk about, was a peaceful guy who preferred to live his life at his own pace and without any tensions. This contrasted greatly with Lovino who lived angry and annoyed, always screaming and with a rock-bottom self-esteem.

He preferred being Romano more than being Lovino, but who would be there to make other countries stay away from his side of Italy. He was worried about foreign or even governmental influence within his sphere of influence, his side of Italy may be Mafia dominated but they worked as family and were a trustworthy source of comfort for him, as difficult as it was to believe. The mafia may kill may people but they were his people as well, he loved his people and even if the world itself was against them then he would without a doubt fight to the death for them. This topic was the main point of the first serious conversation he had had with his younger brother.

It seemed weird to lie to people as he and his brother did, but it was famiglia matters. The two brothers were mysteries hiding behind deceit and many layers of masks ready to reinforce the last in case the unexpected were to occur. The Italies would only reveal their true natures to themselves and even then, they would keep some things secret. That's who they really were. What was Italian stayed in Italy. _Sei nato e morto qua._ You're born here and you'll die here.

Everything in Italy, stayed in Italy.

These thoughts had plagued him through his childhood, when being a child he was always in the background watching as nations and people whom he had never even talked to bad mouthed him, praising his brother and ignoring his presence almost completely. It hurt when everyone, even your care taker, forgot about you during 60% of the day and smothered you with mirth and good/humor, as if laughing at your every move, for the rest of the 40%.

He rather respected the old country. A conquistador such as him would always be a figure of great importance to those who had not achieved that level of greatness; it simply was the admiration for the task the one that invaded his young body. He wished, almost desperately, that when he grew older he would become great as well. That the chains that held him down, the one's Lovino placed upon him, would be broken and he would be able to show the Romano part of himself without the hatred that invaded his body upon the presence of his counterparts.

His wishes were useless, he wouldn't be able to break from those bonds until his fear, the fear of his people, was placated and subdued and the country could work outside of its underlying management by faceless figures and ever-changing policies. He knew that it would take a while but it was certain that just like in other countries, some day the world as they knew it would break and with it something new will grow in the place of that left behind and he would change as well, growing out of the chains that held him and his brother, he acknowledged this as well, from being open and not so secretive.

Someday, that day would come and, until then, Lovino would stay the same and so would Romano.

And no one would know the truth because in Italy there was no complete truth, only half truths.

All of them.

_Nato nelle paese delle mezze vérita_.

_Dove Fuggi?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I had always thought that there was a deeper side to both North and South Italy. This is my in-take of that. I always thought that to gain the attention of the señoritas he would have to somehow be different. I figure that he and Feliciano would also be very friendly and have some good friends amongst the common population, though they wouldn't be too near to them. Seeing as they are immortals but their people aren't.

The Italian I was using comes from a song called 'In Italia' by Fabri Fibra feat Gianna Nannini. The words mean:

_Sei nato e morto qua_ = You're born and will die here.

_Nato nelle paese delle mezze vérita_ = Born in the country of half-truths.

_Dove Fuggi?_ = (can be interpreted as) Where do you run to? / Where do you hide?


	2. Interrupted Innocence

**Halves of a Whole: Interrupted Innocence**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia or song.

**Summary: **Lovino saw himself in the mirror and understood, hating himself for it. While Romano saw through the mirror and tried to make things a little better. CHP2: It was hard to forgive after being betrayed so badly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sono in Italia_

_Bienvenuto!_

Romano could remember the day when his governing nation had finally truly paid attention to him, had truly looked at him and appreciated the person he was. He had gone to wake his boss nation upon the orders of the head maid, he liked her she was very strict but she was also very lovable like a grandmother.

The kind Nona had a very Italian personality. Something he really admired about her was that her family was of utmost importance to her, just like her religion. It was sad that her children had all grown-up and left her and though she tried hard to get them together to celebrate Pascua and other religious events, not all of them complied. Sometimes, not one of her children would come to celebrate with her.

Romano loved the older woman and tended to spend most of his time with her, the woman was like home away from home to him. He would listen for hours about the teeny children she had and how they were all making their lives, the little adventures she had experience when merely a little girl and the rest of her life story. The Nona was what he would call, though he never had one himself, a true mother.

It killed him how she was getting older each day, and all the tasks she performed became even more difficult for her deteriorating muscles and weak bones. So, he had volunteered to aid her in her usual duties. She had asked him once "Lovino, child, wake up il Signore Antonio. He must awake soon or he'll be all day in bed! Lazy boy!" she called out as if chastising their absent boss, she spoke sometimes his language to make him feel comfortable, though he had the small supposition that she liked the sound of most of his words. He chuckled softly as she ruffled his hair affectionately "Well, go on! Don't leave this old woman waiting too long. Move on" she lightly patted his behind hoping to rush him, he let loose a laugh as he covered his behind from any further pats and hurried to his bosses room with a cheerful "Sí, Nona!"

Though he was quite content with his Nona, he disliked the Spaniard nation. The teen frizzled his Nona's nerves with his nonchalant behavior, caused her stress and never listened to her advice. He also… never seemed to notice the Italian boy… Nona said that it was due to his obligations and that Romano would also go through that stage once he reached the same age but he denied it firmly! He would always be obedient to Nona and would acknowledge people, and always treat them nicely! He wasn't like Spain!

Nona would often give him a strange look as she stared at him for a moment in silence before shaking her aging head chuckling softly, "I hope so, mi hijo, I hope so."

_La bella vita_

_In Italia_

He stopped outside of the door of the older nation's room. He felt nervous all of a sudden. He didn't want to go in, but he didn't want to disobey Nona, after all, he had promised her to do so! He would do it! After a minute contemplating, still, the action, he entered the room. He entered softly but had a firm stance as he pushed himself forward. Finally in front of the bed, he saw Antonio sleeping soundly in the comfort of his bed. A pleasant warmth could be felt from the bed and the teen in it, it spelled sleepiness and comfort, something that tempted Romano to join in on.

He wouldn't!

Trying to avoid getting distracted, he reached up to shake the Spaniard. "Spain! Spain! Wake up!! It's mid-morning already. Get up!!" he shook the teen hard but the elder merely mumbled a bit before turning around and continuing with his rest. The Italian boy fluttered, he hated being ignored! He climbed the bed and tried again, shaking the Spaniard with even more strength than he had before. Finally, the teen turned to him. Two green eyes stared at him before reaching out for him. Romano was surprised by the action but could do nothing to stop the teen from pulling him into bed as well.

Romano was pressed against the teen's chest softly. The smaller nation looked up at Antonio's face. His hair was tousled, his eyes were red and filled with sand, the smell of sweat and human flesh was unpleasant but the smile on the teen's face was far more captivating than any of these thoughts. There was a kindness there that he was used to seeing on Nona or some of the other maid whom he liked. He hadn't seen that smile on the teen's face before, it was the first time. He usually saw the teen wearing a tired smile filled with pain and exhaustion, Nona said it was because of his duties and Romano couldn't help but dread his future, should that be the case.

He only noticed that he had been staring upon the widening of the teen's smile, Romano blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Lovino, have you come to wake me up? I'm so fortunate!" he exclaimed much to the Italian's dismay. "Don't get cocky! I was merely asked to do so. So, get up and let me go!" Lovino struggled in the teen's embrace, who rubbed his eyes softly stifling a yawn, giving Lovino the chance to get away. "Stop being so conceited! Get up!! You have work to do and so do I! This room must be cleaned and that can't happen if you're lying around in bed!" the child accused him, huffing and glaring. He was tempted to used nastier words but Nona would chastise him should he do so. Besides, he didn't know how his boss would react. He was already pushing his luck with the attitude he was using already. He felt nervous but all this changed as the older nation laughed, he felt relieved but at the same time angered at the mocking laugh of his boss "Why are you laughing!!" he demanded to know, it toke the teen a while to calm down "Sorry, Lovinito, but this is the first time someone so young has nagged me for being lazy!" he opened one eye to look at the bright red face of his charge who screamed "Don't call me Lovinito! My name is Lovino Vargas and that's how I should be called! NOT Lovinito!" Spain chuckled a bit more at the attitude of the boy. How adorable!

"Vale, vale. Lovino, it is. Say, would you please get me my clothes?" The young child was fed up with the country. "Get it yourself!" he announced before leaving the room with a small slam. Once outside, he realized what he had just said and froze. O dear, what had he done!? Spain was his boss and could do God knows what to his people, and what would Nona say! He had been so impertinent! Nona would be so disappointed, but the bastard had been so annoying and made him all flustered and panicky. He hurried back with both shame and embarrassment. He hoped Nona would forgive him.

It then occurred to him, after Nona had applauded his strict attitude with the teen and Spain had told him that there was no problem in being a bit rough when dealing with him since he needed to be pushed into doing certain things; that it had been truly the first time he and Antonio had ever truly talked. And, by what Nona had deduced from him, he became loud and rude when embarrassed or in uncomfortable situations. That unfortunately meant that only Nona could appreciate his true personality.

After all, he was a rather shy boy…

-----------------------------------

_Non andare all'ospedale_

_In Italia_

Years passed and Nona rested with the angels. Romano had cried harshly when the elder woman finally gave her last breaths and parted with the world to a place only she would go to. From that point on Spain had become much closer to him, which only helped Lovino develop vulgar vocabulary and create an almost constant bad mood. That was when he once again was allowed to meet with his brother.

The cranky Italian boy could only feel somehow sick at the thought. Veneciano …his _cute little_ brother. He didn't have anything against his brother, in fact he rather liked his younger brother quite a bit. The small one was always there to make him smile with his contagious happiness, even when Romano had trouble getting Lovino to calm down. It was a smile so different than his own, which was so similar to the one of Grandpa Rome and his painful expression as he was broken, not only by his decisions but also by the one he truly wanted to love. Lovino refused to fall into the same mistakes and Romano couldn't help but feel that even his grandpa, his dear famiglia, he felt jealous of the deep passionate feeling of being wanted as no matter what his grandpa's sweetest departing smile was aimed mostly at his younger brother, and for these thoughts it wasn't only Lovino the one who felt a great pang of self-hatred.

Romano hated his smile, which was so, so similar to that of his grandfather, because it reminded him of the thoughts that plagued him during the last moments of his eldest family member's life. It reminded him of the exclusion he felt, it reminded him of the hurt he felt, it reminded him of the pleas of Germania who at the last minute was begging Grandpa Rome to not die even though he was the one to caused the elder nation's death; it lastly reminded him of his younger brother's desperate cries to which he couldn't join. The tears had been falling from his eyes, but almost no sound other than soft hiccups could be heard from his petrified self. Was it because of his silence that he was hated? Why was it that until the end, he was never good enough, in his grandfather's eyes?

His grandfather, which Spain resembles.

The journey was short and soon they were in Vienna. Spain let Romano run to his brother, as he went to talk to Austria. Lovino had a bad feeling about this, but Romano was so happy and, at the same time, so sad. Once again, Lovino made his brother cry by claiming that he didn't know the younger boy, but this time the Holy Roman Empire stood before him, threatening him for his, admittedly, dastardly behavior towards his sibling. Lovino would frizzle in anger and fight him for the right to do what he wished with his brother while Romano took the hits, silently apologizing for the pain he knew he brought his brother. He could see in the blond boy's eyes, a deep sentiment aimed at Veneciano, a willingness to fight to death if necessary.

It was Lady Hungary the one who separated them. She put them in corners of the room to meditate about their behavior, Lovino stayed angry for a long while before they both feel into an uncomfortable slumber. He woke up later, he wasn't sure as to why until he heard the front door close. He snapped awake, noticing that Veneciano was asleep as well nearby in one of the chairs and the Holy Roman Empire jolted awake as well upon the sound of the door. They sent each other glares, before turning to the source of the noise. Both of them were quiet, they wanted to figure out what was going on before letting the adults know they were awake.

Lovino's heart pounded as he knew something bad was going to happen. Romano already felt defeated.

A very somber Austria and Hungary entered the room, waking the sleepy Veneciano who awaited their words with faint worry. He didn't know what was coming, neither did they but they were sure to find out. "Lovino" Hungary began kindly with her sweet voice, frown stamped on her face as she seemed unsure of what she was to say. Austria interrupted her "South Italy, you have been given to the Habsburg Empire by the King of Spain. Within the next weeks, you're position within this household shall be determined." Lovino swore he would make their lives miserable and he would hate all Germanics and Spain, Romano felt a bitter emptiness as he was once again betrayed by someone he thought he could trust.

Spain was a little too much like Grandfather Rome.

_Ci sono cose che nessuno ti dirà_

_Ci sono cose che nessuno ti darà_

He, South Italy, was pushed like a toy into the hands of a pitiful circle of fiends that couldn't handle his attitude send sent him from one to another until they were fed-up with him and he once again fell back into the hands of Spain.

This time he was determined to not fall for false hopes.

_Genti con di sentimenti_

_In Italia_

-----------------------------------

"Ne, Nii-san" he little brother called "Let's not fight" Those words stuck in his head. He didn't want to fight either. He promised with the younger one that he would not harm those that don't harm him first, his brother said the other countries would hurt them if something happened. "No they won't" he promised "this is Italia. As far as their concerned, accidents happen."

He was efficient.

He was discreet.

He was never caught.

He **never** failed.

_Fai affari con la mala_

_In Italia_

He didn't know why, but this knowledge seemed to change his younger brother. He grew concerned however once he realized what was wrong it was already too late. His words were void to the only one who actually (partially) listened.

For this, he would never forgive himself.

_Dove fuggi?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I have only a few things to say. One, I'm not going to write the translation so if you want it let me know to send it to you. Two, it's not in song order and if it is then that is coincidence. Three, I plan to make another chapter and make this a three-shot. Four, next one is on North Italy.

Thank you for the review, **kenpachi-sama**-san! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Alone

**Halves of a Whole: Alone**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia or song.

**Summary: **Lovino saw himself in the mirror and understood, hating himself for it. While Romano saw through the mirror and tried to make things a little better. Chap3: In famiglia. The world can stand against us but we will stand united.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lovino and Feliciano sat on wooden chairs at both sides of a bed. The twins sat at both ends of the bed facing each other. In the bed was a sleeping Benito Mussolini, who was dead to the world drifting in the Wonderland of dreams completely unaware of the presence of the Italies. Both of them were looming over his body looking at him closely.

"Ne, Nii-chan, what'll we do if he wakes up?" Feliciano asked cutely as he poked the dictator's face in morbid curiosity.

Lovino was pushing back in his chair, his feet resting upon the Leader's chest causing the face of the man to cringe in discomfort but it wasn't enough to awake him. The elder of the two scoffed, "He's as good as dead with all the sedatives we gave him" Feliciano stared at his brother and then to sleeping man in front of him "If you say so" he turned to the door "And, what of the nice guards?" Romano grinned and answered briefly "Good pasta and a siesta is an irresistible combination to true Italians".

Feliciano sat back in his chair, his smile lessened and his eyes opened narrowly. Lovino sobered up and began "Feli, what has the King said?" Feliciano seemed murderous but stayed composed, he sighed and averted his eyes from the man in the bed before starting "The King insists that the people support Mussolini, he won't do anything if the people don't want it". Romano stood up from his chair in anger looked at the man in the bed and stomped around the room away from the object of his anger. He did not leave the room.

They stayed in silence for a good while; "Should I send in my men?" the elder of the two began. Feliciano looked at his brother with confusion "Your men? Why not the ones I set up? They may not be as good as your men, but they can effectively intimidate anyone. Besides my men have been in the spot light for ages, while yours are as secret as ever. At least it wouldn't seem like they disappeared into thin air." Romano lifted an incredulous brow but was obviously bristling with pride, he fought o sober up and continued "Are you forgetting that it would ostracize the mafia and we want it to seem like the united people of Italy are the ones that got rid of him on their own account?"

Feliciano chuckled drily as a dark smile cross his face, "I would have liked for the people to know and fear that wrath of an Italian. The horrors that can happen when one pushes us too harshly, but alas, we must advice and think this through clearly." Romano shivered a bit at his words, Veneciano could be cruel but Feliciano had managed to get him out of most of the situations he got himself into. One cute smile and most people would want to hug him.

Romano quickly tried to dissipate the chocking atmosphere "When Mussolini is abolished, our people will have to choose a side again. What will you tell the Potato-Bastard? After all having to endure all your passive aggressiveness only to have you change sides" Veneciano made his full appearance as his back strengthened and a sharp look in his eyes brought out the scientist within him, a cynical smile appeared on his face "Though it was fun having him tie my shoelaces and fight all the battles without having to endanger many of my people, he must understand that circumstances have changed. It's the people's decision, not my own."

Romano smiled softly at the dejected face of his younger brother "Have you actually come to like him? I thought you still disliked him after the whole affair with being forced into a war you weren't ready for." Feliciano's cheeks turned pink. He knew that he was right when Feliciano began talking fast and to exaggerate his hand movements. Finally he gave a really big pout, "I can't help it, his ignorance is too adorable!! He does his best at everything he does and tries his hardest even he hates it. He works himself too hard and always carries the heaviest burdens, and… and…I-" Feliciano couldn't continue as tears began falling from his cheeks.

Romano sighed heavily and made way to his brother's side. Once there he wrapped his arms around his little brother's shaking frame pressing his tearstained face into his shoulder, "You idiot, you should have known better than to fall in love during a war." Feliciano seemed distraught even further by this and cried harder "I- I- I c-can't h-he-hel-elp i-i-i-it" he hiccupped madly unable to keep his speech and voice from breaking.

The older Italian held his brother close, providing as much comfort as he could, whispering comforting nothings to his brother's ear and effectively calming the normally bubbly northern half, once Feliciano had fallen into soft sobs Romano let go of him and returned to his seat muttering a soft "Falling in love is stupid" as he fell into his seat. Feliciano seem a bit startle by this statement as he asked almost desperately "But big brother, don't you love Spain-nii-san?"

Romano looked outraged for a minute. He was about to open his mouth to scream in horror at his brother's implications but thought it better. This was _famiglia_, his _fratello_, if he couldn't admit it to his family; would he even be able to say it aloud? Suddenly he felt like a parent explaining to their child that his partner was never coming back again because they were now divorced and they wanted nothing to do with them anymore. Feliciano looked at him so hopefully that it hurt badly to disappoint him, but it was better to be disappointed than to continue hoping for something that will never happen "I don't" he said resolutely but the words sounded so dead, in fact he felt something die inside himself as the words left his mouth. It seems as if he had signed his death sentence or something of similar dealings.

"But Nii-chan, I've seen how you look at him! You whisper his name in your sleep and moan his name in those wet dreams of yours" he deliberately ignored Lovino's scream of "_CHIGI!! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!!_" and continued "You let him call you Romano and you only let those near you call you that! And, and, and you have a face of pure bliss whenever Spain-nii-san compliments your cooking. You smiled when Nii-san declared you both were the parents of the turtles that arrived at your shores! You looked maternal!" Lovino slapped the back of his brother's head with as much force as he could "CHIGI! DON'T say stuff like that, STUPID!!" he screamed before returning to his seat.

"But why nii-chan? If you two are perfect together, why do you push aside those wonderful feelings and deny yourselves happiness?" Now it was Veneciano the one ordering an answer, Feliciano might be out as well but Veneciano was lurking beneath the surface ready to appear in full glory once more. Romano answered once more pacifying Lovino's desire to scream in exasperation, "Maybe one day we will but it isn't time yet. We still have yet to dissolve the tensions between us. Until then please don't push the subject" the please that Romano had uttered was more than enough to silence even Russia would lose his smile upon the shock. Veneciano has turn so serious it was almost scary, but Romano couldn't care less.

"What has he done?" a cold shudder passed throughout his whole body at the voice coming from his brother, Romano suddenly felt fear similar to that of a preschooler fearing bullies would destroy their stuffed toys or hurt their friends, he hurried to dissuade Veneciano from any form of vengeance "Nothing, we just haven't come to terms with some stuff" Veneciano began to glare with even more force and Romano began to tear up, "Veneciano, stop pushing! That Bastard hasn't done anything." He implored his brother who began to lessen his glare upon the request. With a deep sigh, Veneciano conceded "Very well, but if he tries anything, efficient or not, I'll be sending my men to remind him of Italian sovereignty."

Romano felt as if their roles had changed and now Veneciano was the elder brother, he was embarrassed but happy that his brother had his moments of brotherly affection. He had a gut feeling that it would never happen in public so he didn't bother keep his hopes too high. "_Grazie, fratello_. It won't be necessary though, because my heart will be given to no one. I appreciate the thought though." Venenciano looked sad but, at last, let it go.

A deep growl resounded throughout the room. "Vee~ Nii-chan, I'm hungry let's get something to eat, okay?" Feliciano, as usual was the one to return the situation to normality. Romano laughed "Ah, let's go" They both left in better moods but the discussion would continue, and they hoped they'd be able to deal with it when it came.

------------------------------------------

Lovino sat in a hospital bed, his ribs were broken, his left eye had been temporally blinded and heavily wrapped, his right arm had been broken, his legs were broken and his body was broken. He felt so numb.

He looked at his left, his sweet little brother laid unconscious on the bed next to him. He was glad that his brother was not greatly injured but some things were worse than merely being beaten to an inch of your life.

The door opened.

German men entered the room, they all stood with their uniforms and spoke with their gruff voices filled with aggressive authority. Lovino didn't look at them and never spoke to them. They pulled his hair, punched him, made his scream in pain, and finally left once they had enough of his inactivity. After they left, the German nation his brother loved would visit their room.

He stood at the doorway.

Lovino eyes focused on him immediately. He would not allow the jackass to come near to his defenseless brother, it was enough that once –not if- he awoke he would be heartbroken at having been… He couldn't even say it, but he wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

The blond did not step into the room. He stayed at the door. Lovino hoped he felt so miserable that he would do the world a favor and end his life once and for all, but he knew better than to wish the worst for anyone.

The blonde's eyes fell on Lovino and then on Feliciano.

He turned and left.

Romano was relieved but Lovino was hurting, he knew that the German was doing him a favor and not making the situation even worse than it was already.

He turned to Feliciano who was still blissfully asleep.

"I'm glad you can't see any of this."

He didn't allow any tears to fall from his eyes. He couldn't rely on his brother, he couldn't rely on the Allies and he most definitely couldn't rely on Spain. He could only rely on himself.

"I won't let you down, little brother, not this time."

"I'm also the Old Man's descendent, so I must be able to do something cool, right?" his voice came out in a broken whisper "Right?"

He wasn't crying.

It was dust. The Germans weren't that efficient when cleaning. That was all.

That was… all…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, that was the end of my Halves of a Whole three-shot. I hope everyone enjoyed it and hope that you let me know your opinions cuz they mean the world to me. I want to improve and know what I can do to achieve this objective. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this and leave a review and a constructive criticism. Thanks again, SWT.

Thank you to:

**Nobodies_Have_Hearts:** I think that the mind is complicated and marvelous in its complexity. Only oneself can decide who they are and who they are to others.

**kenpachi-sama:** I haven't heard of you in a good while. I hope you're ok.

**Canadino:** Thank you, I always aim to do better every time I write. I'm glad you like my style and hope you enjoy what I write as well.

**Kara2992:** Well I'm glad you like it if only sorta. Please leave a review should you want to comment on style, atmosphere or anything of the sort. Thank you for your review.

**Victoria_Wan:** Thank you.

**hollyivy7: **I ditto your aw.

Damn, I really want to write a continuation! This isn't good…


	4. The Things We Never Say

**Halves of a Whole: The Things We Never Say**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia or song.

**Summary: **Lovino saw himself in the mirror and understood, hating himself for it. While Romano saw through the mirror and tried to make things a little better. Chap4:

"_We saw the lightning and that was the guns and then we heard the thunder and that was the big guns; and then we heard the rain falling and that was the blood falling; and when we came to get in the crops, it was dead men that we reaped." - Harriet Tubman_

It had taken Feliciano long time to open his eyes, and even more for him to be fully functional. In the meantime, Lovino had taken care superficially of the country while things were being fixed by the American money and supplies which had arrived after the war to 'help' the damaged countries. Romano knew well that the money was probably well needed in the American's land and that the plan was really to fight off communism but as long as his people were provided for, it really was none of his business what the burger-loving nation did.

The country had been swept from bottom to top. There was a fierce destruction of Mussolini and German Nazi propaganda in the streets. People lived in Community Houses, twenty families under a single house with limited resources, no jobs and food shortages. Many people returned to tending to the land and the government had closed off temporarily from international affairs until some stability was reached. Corpses were cleared from the streets, blood stained the fields, animals were dead, people were abandoned and left for dead.

The economy was slowly getting back on its feet after the hyperinflation died out. Exchanging raw materials between Spain and Italy, and the French bastard who was thankfully more worried about his health than usual and abstained from doing anything too perverted. Of course, Lovino threatening to never bring him supplies again probably had something to do with it. What worried him the most was Spain's condition; the ex-conquistador had been locked in his house with no indications of coming out, not even to greet his old protectorate. Romano felt sad. He had come to like Spain. Lovino, on the other hand, was furious. He felt insulted and humiliated by Spain who refused to greet him even though he had come especially to see him and check how he was doing (he wouldn't admit he was though). His concern, instead of being relieved, was increased dramatically each time he went. Millions of questions plagued his mind, guilt was feeding on him and despair was breaking his determination to hide it.

It wasn't long though, until they let him meet Antonio, as it probably seemed too suspicious to keep the lively nation cooped up in his room. He wondered briefly if he was better out not knowing what had happened to Antonio as he saw the battered body of the other. The conquistador, he had known for so long, looked like a mummy covered almost completely by bandages and pads. "Ah, Romano, you came to visit me? I'm so happy!~" The defeated undertone of his voice laced with bitter tiredness and forced cheerfulness broke Romano's heart, Lovino changes places with Romano unable to take being in the spotlight when in his weakest moment so it was Romano the one who spilt their tears. Romano's eyes were fixed on Antonio as tears fell down his cheeks as a single stand of misery. Antonio's eyes were wide, his mouthing hanging open in shock "Romano, wha- wh- don't cry… What's wrong are you ok? If it's about me then don't worry, I'll be fine!" the older nation began trying to comfort his dear charge.

Romano didn't answer. Antonio spread his arms as to accept giving him a hug if he wanted it. Romano never parted his eyes with Antonio's until he had his head in his arms and the other a firm hold on his waist. As he cried, Romano began kissing Antonio's head in comfort and softly chastised him for allowing himself to be hurt so badly, Antonio smiled happily as he accepted all the guilt Romano was placing on him. "Stupid Spain, don't do this ever again, capiche! Or I'll have to kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a month!" This time, it was Antonio the one who began kissing his head in comfort assuring him that it wouldn't happen again.

The moment never got romantic or sensual despite the many kissed that were exchanged between the two. The feeling of famiglia that hung in the air was all Romano needed at the moment and Spain was barely in any conditions to want anything else.

The French, Spanish and Italian governments were in full transactions throughout the following periods as the war had caused a harsh hit on their economies. Spain had started to look better and France was reverting to his perverted ways, now Lovino was forced to use more drastic measures to ensure that the French bastard kept his hands off Spain, his fratello and himself but so far the situation was pretty calm and no major conflict arose. In fact, it seemed like the snail-lover was more interested in making Lovino try and kill him rather than actually flirting.

For once, Romano actually began to like and feel part of the little group that consisted of Spain, France, his fratello and himself. Of course, he still didn't like or approve of France but even the pervert was growing on him.

His little brother was still recovering from the heartbreak and the injuries he had suffered in the war. He was still getting over the horrors his brother hadn't experienced, as well as his own personal problems, but overall the Italies were still together and they were alive. The war had not destroyed them and they would live to see another day.

This was all they wanted. This was what they would protect.

Peace.

_Romano ran as fast as his legs could possibly move with the weight of his brother's unconscious body crushing him and slowing him down. Two of his men had infiltrated the German base where they were being held prisoner. They were professionals in their area of expertise; he trusted them entirely to be able to get him and his brother out of the facility they were being held at._

_They had appeared before him as silent as wind. He had been counting on their arrival, not when it would happen but that it __**would**__ happen. His legs weren't fully healed but he still stood straight, one of them had offered to carry him while the other had moved to lift Feliciano. Romano had ordered them to stop being foolish. He would deal with his brother, whereas their mission was to ensure that they all left the building intact. They agreed. It wasn't the moment to argue but they left it clear that should he be unable to keep up, then they would be carried._

_Romano stood unsteadily. Walked towards his brother and put him on his back. He had never had to give his brother a piggyback ride and he swore that he would never do it again. His brother weighted as much as a 60kg bag of wheat! His recently healed fractured bones were aching in pain at the sudden weight and complained fiercely. He gritted his teeth and fastened his hold on his younger sibling, he moved a bit to see how well he could walk with his brother in his arms. His movements were slow and painful but he could bare it. _

_Slowly they made their way through the empty corridors, occasionally seeing German soldiers passing by as they hid in nearby open rooms or behind random pieces of furniture. They were close to leaving the building, when a German man entered sight. Romano felt his heart stop as Lovino crossed eyes with the German personification._

_Romano let out a breath of relief when the German nation did nothing from stopping them from leaving the building. The harsh rain made moving harder but I did not stop. I did stop until my brother was safe. And once I did, darkness overcame me._

My name is Lovino Romano Vargas Italia. I am the representation of the Southern Italy. My life has not been easy. It has not been peaceful. It has not been happy. My greatest hope is for a better future. Though my part of the country is poorer, less educated and every effort we make to improve has either been destroyed or fallen under the name of my brother or another nations. It still holds the warmth and the appreciation we have always had for our history and our families.

Nations and humans around the world may not recognize me as my brother's equal, but they don't know many things about me. Something told me that they never will. That was okay with me, I don't need people to know my reasons for doing things. I just need to always be there for my brother and my people, to give myself if it's necessary, to make my pain take away their own. To be their back-up and greatest ally…

These thought usually depress me but I also find strength in them because I won't allow this to stop me from living.

"Oi, Spain! Have you finish picking the tomatoes yet?"

"Oya, Romano, I wasn't expecting you over. Coming to visit, boss?"

"As if, I only came over to see that you hadn't killed yourself with your ignorance!"

"Jajaja, how mean, Romano!"

My brother had started cheering up, but still was hung over that German bastard. I haven't told Feliciano what the potato did for us, but if the asshole was interested in regaining Veneciano's love… then I'll let Feli deal with it. If anything, one can't say I'm not grateful. I might (and just might, dammit!) give them my blessings if they did get together.

Maybe.

-**THE END**-

**Author's Notes: **Well, after much thought here's the final part of Halves of a Whole. Hope you all enjoyed it!

My Thanks to **kenpachi-sama**, **Canadino**, **Victoria Alatamir Wan**, **shintakukagami**, **hollyivy7**, Shelly, **Arinayed29**, **herpaderp** and **moshi95 AKA sherley C. **for your reviews they are much appreciated and I really hope you like this last and final chapter.

Thank you for reading! Please enjoy~


End file.
